Passion of the Pain
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: I was gonna title this "Back to Good" but , er, well, Legato never really WAS good in the first place, was he? Anyhoo, SONGFIC! About Legato, the coolest psychic you'll ever hear of! He's in love...uh-oh...Spoilers for Demon's Eye, which inspired this. R


O.O Inspiration strikes yet again...and, ::blinks:: this time, it's about Legato. I was going to write this anyway, but after seeing episode 15 (Demon's Eye, for those who know titles better than numbers, like me), now I must write this.

Y'all know those girls in the bar in Demon's Eye? I have a hypothesis that our blue-haired psychic power friend knew one of them (you'll figure out who eventually). This takes place before Legato comes into play, until the end, when it's the bar scene in Demon's Eye. Obviously, spoilers for episode 15. Oh, dear. Song-fic. *+_italics=lyrics._

NO OWN TRIGUN OR BACK TO GOOD BY THE EVER-WONDERFUL MATCHBOX TWENTY!!     

**Passion of the Pain**

            A series of gunshots caught my ears. I hadn't even started to really look for Vash the Stampede, and I might have already found him. 

            "This guy needs to learn how to hide," I murmured, following where the sounds came from. They seemed to be just outside the town, which I had just reached that morning.

            The report fired off again. The shots were quick, lasting about five seconds, and I had no clue how many there were. It had to be Vash.

*_It's nothing, it's so normal*_

            A third report. No one in the town seemed to be worried. In fact, they seemed to be more afraid of me, in my white trench coat, then the shots. It had to be him, though. That was no ordinary gun, not even a special type, like a Derringer or a Marlan.

            After the fourth series of shots, I found the person. "What?" I thought. "That's not Vash the Stampede! That's just a little girl!"

            The girl was somewhat tiny, with long red hair, and was aiming a rifle, balanced on her shoulders. Completely unaware of me, she walked to a sport about a hundred yarz away, where they lay piles of shattered glass, and a beam. She leaned over the beam and pulled out some glass bottles, lining them up on the beam.

*_You just stand there_

_ I could say so much_

_But I don't go there because I don't want to*_

            As she walked back, I counted ten bottles. When she was at her standing point, I watched her close her right eye, aiming with her left. As fast as her last two reports, she shattered all ten bottles, except that it sounded like two shots instead of ten.

            "Five seconds. Still not fast enough," I heard her murmur. "I'll never beat Vash the Stampede like that."

            I couldn't believe what she had said. Knives would love her. As well as looking for his twin, my master, Knives Millions had sent me out scouting for some of the planet's best fighters to aide me. Right now, I only had a few people, Raidei, who was a ninja of sorts, Midvalley, whose saxophone apparently concealed a weapon, and a shifty man named Chapel. He muttered something about knowing a man named Wolfwood who was probably better than he was.

            "I think five seconds is pretty damn fast," I said out loud. 

            In a flash, the girl was up against me, aiming her rifle against my chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "Wondering why your parents let you out here to shoot."

            "Why would they care? I don't live with them." She narrowed her eyes, which I noticed were a bottle green color.

            "Why don't you?" I asked, amused. "You're just a little girl."

            "I'm not a little girl, and they're dead." I heard her cock the safety on the rifle. "Which you will be, too, if you don't leave now."

            I made the rifle fly out of her hands and over to the pile of glass. "How about telling me who you are and why you hate Vash so much."

            She punched me in the mouth, hard, her nail cutting a thin line in my lip. Blood trickled down, which I rubbed away without a second thought. 

            "Tell me who _you are," she challenged._

            "I asked first."

            "So?"

            "I could kill you just as easily as I made your gun fly out of your hands."

            She turned her back on me, which made me feel a bit pained, not being able to stare into her eyes. "Then kill me. I'm not afraid to die."

            I twisted her arm around a few times, hating to hurt her, but she didn't scream for mercy.

            "Who the hell are you?" she demanded as I stopped.

            "If I tell you will you tell me?"

            "Fine," she spat.

            "I'm Legato Bluesummers, a Gung-Ho Gun, which I seriously think you should consider becoming. We're out to get Vash, as well."

            "Hah. I work alone,"

            "Have it your way. I'm still looking for other people anyway."

            She started to walk over to her gun. 

            "You haven't told me yet," I said, making her gun fly over to me. "And you won't get this back until you do."

            "Bastard," she said, eyeing me.

            "This is a really nice gun. I'm sure I know someone who could use it."

            "FINE!" she screamed. "My name's Lynn. My parents were killed in the city of July, by that creature, Vash the Stampede."

            I kept her gun in my arms. "That would make you, what, at least twenty-three?"

            "That's how old I am, okay?" she started to jump at me, trying to get her gun back. I just held it out of her reach.

_*I was thinking if you were lonely_

_Maybe we could leave here_

_And no one would know*_

            "Lynn," I whispered. "You are the best girl sharp-shooter I've ever seen."

            "That's probably because you've never seen a girl other than your mother."

            I kept her gun above my head, watching her jump for it. She was so pretty. "Why don't you at least come with me? You don't have to become a Gung-Ho Gun. It just gets lonely wandering this planet alone."

            "I can imagine." she said sarcastically, "Now give me my gun, you asshole!"

            I dropped the gun at her feet. "Are you coming?"

            "Are you pathetic enough to think so?"

            I nodded, keeping contact with her eyes.

            She studied me skeptically. "Well, it'd be better than staying around _this hell hole."_

_*At least not to the point where we would think so*_

            I watched her flirt with the bartender, who flirted back casually. I just delicately ate my cake. She was so beautiful, and it was starting to bug me.

_*Everyone here knows everyone here_

_Is thinking about somebody else_

_It's best if we all keep it_

_Under our heads_

_And I couldn't tell_

_If anyone here was feeling the way I do_

_But I'm lonely now_

_And I don't know how to get it_

_Back to good*_

            "Come on, Lynn." I said, prying her away from the bartender, hiding my eyes beneath my blue hair.

            "Dude," The bartender glanced at me nervously. "Are you, like, her boyfriend or something?"

            I considered my answer. "Yes, I am."

            "Whoa, I'm sorry," In a flash, he was at the other side of the bar waiting on other people. I pulled Lynn out of the bar.

            "Hey, you didn't have to do that," she snapped. "I was starting to like him!"

            "And you're starting to get totally plastered and might have done something you will eventually regret."

            "And I'm sure you've never done anything like that in your life," she turned away from me in the cold darkness, slightly illuminated by the five moons.

            "That's not true," I whispered. "Several things I've done in the last few days I regret."

            "Like what?" she turned to me, curious.

_*This don't mean that you owe me_

_This ain't no good_

_In fact, it's phoney as hell*_

            "Like waiting to do this," I murmured as I kissed her.

            I had never, ever kissed a woman before, and this was amazing. There were many instances since I had started traveling with her that it would have been perfect to, but I didn't, because usually, her temper got in the way.

            Fortunately for me, she didn't push me away or sock me in the face like she'd done several times. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I grabbed her waist and leaned against the wall behind me.

            It was like everything that I loved all at the same time, the sensation that it gave me. I felt her run her hand through my hair, letting it slide softly back to my head.

            It was torture the second she pulled away. "I don't believe this," she muttered. "I go somewhere with some random guy who happens to have the same motive in life as me, and suddenly, he kisses me, and then that damn Vash the Stampede isn't important anymore."

            I looked at her, gazing deeply into her leaf-colored eyes.

            "Gold eyes," she murmured, obviously staring right back at me. "Why do you hide them?"

            "Gotta have a few secrets," I said before kissing her again.

*_If you see me out, you don't know me_

_Try to turn your head_

_Try to give me some room_

_To figure out just what_

_I'm gonna do*_

            "Lynn?" I screamed, running through the city. I had heard a rumor of where Vash the Stampede was headed, and I couldn't wait to tell her. But, she had totally vanished.

            "Lynn! Where are you?"

            My instincts told me to head for the bar. I had just about pushed through the doors when I heard her. "It can't go on."

            "What the hell are you talking about?" I said, spinning around and staring at her.

            "It can't. I can't stay with you." She played with the strap on her bag. "To get there, we have to go through Dmitri, and I don't want to face that Knives guy."

            "Why not? He won't hurt you."

            "He damn will. He hates humans, you said so yourself. He plans on eradicating the human race. Either that or try to make me one of your Gung-Ho Guns, which you know I don't want. It'll be an ultimatum, and no matter what, one of us is going to be unhappy."

            I could feel rage building up within me. "So you're staying here? What about Vash?"

            "I'll find him on my own time! I have my own life to live."

            My left arm flung out and slapped her across the face.

            "Legato, I have to," she whispered, keeping her head high, trying to hide the tears welling up in her face.

            "FINE!" I screamed. 

_*And everyone here hates everyone here_

_For doing just like they do_

_It's best if we all keep this quiet instead_

_And I couldn't tell_

_Why everyone here was doing me like they do*_

            I started to storm out of the town.

            "Legato! Wait!" she cried, running after me. She caught up and grabbed my arm, pulling me back

            "What do you want?" I snapped. I wanted to get away, before the tears came.

            "I, I, I" she hid her eyes from me, and I let my own stay shrouded beneath my hair.

            "I love you," she whispered, then turned and ran back to the town.

            I ran myself, as fast as I could to the town where I heard Vash would be. I now had more reasons to want him dead.

_*Everyone here is wondering_

_What it's like to be with somebody else*_

            I sat at the bar, eating cake, listening to Midvally play his saxophone. I could hear people whispering around me, as the door burst open.

            A group of men, who I mentally identified as the Roderick thieves, barged in, bragging about their latest conquest. I noticed them dragging three girls along.

            My heart skipped a beat as I recognized one of them. "No," I told myself. "You have no feelings for her anymore. She left you. She means nothing now, just another worthless human."

_*And everyone here's to blame_

_And everyone here gets caught up_

_In the passion of the pain_

_Everyone hides shades of shame*_

            Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lynn pleading with me, with her eyes. 

            "Hey, that guy, how long has he been sitting there?" one of them asked.

            "Beats me," said his camarad. I just went on eating my cake, trying as hard as I could to defeat any feelings arising within me for Lynn.

            "She means nothing," I kept thinking.

_*But looking inside we're the same_

_We're the same*_

            Suddenly, the thief who had aimed his gun at the bartender clubbed Lynn, sending her to the ground. "You bitch, you were looking at him!"

            Pain welled within me, but I tried to focus on the cake

            "You know I can't stand it when you do that!" he went on, drawing further attention from everyone in the bar. "I CAN'T STAND IT! How dare you disrespect me!" He kept kicking at her, which I kept ignoring. It killed me to do so, but I am Legato Bluesummers. I'm not supposed to feel anything anymore.

            "All right, Nagi," his buddy said, "That's enough."

            Nagi whirled around and snapped, "But she was looking right at him"

            "You don't stand a chance against him anyway,"

            They both looked at me.

            "It's too bad, looks like a lady killer, the kind woman all go after," his friend went on. "Well, Mr. Handsome, that's real cruel of you. You see, these girls are too delicate. Last night, they gave up everything they had: their families, their lovers, their past. How can you just sit there, reminding 'em of what they lost. What a waste of time, we'll have to help 'em forget it all over again now, wouldn't we?"

            I just smirked and put another piece of cake in my mouth, sending Nagi into a rage.

            "You listenin' slick? You think you're too good for us?" When I kept ignoring him, he shot his gun. "Hey! You're not paying attention!"

            The bullet shot off the top of my fork.

            "Heh heh heh," Nagi snickered.

            "A fork, please," I said, keeping my composure. I wanted to kill this man, just about now, but I didn't do a thing.

            "ASSHOLE!" he screamed. He shot at me repeatedly, every shot seeming to miss its target.

            I got up. "It's not wise to be hasty,"

            Everyone in the bar stopped.

            "I eventually intend to destroy all of mankind, down to the very last speck of dust," I smiled within myself. I knew Lynn had heard this before. "Yet, why do you insist on meeting your death sooner?"

            "You don't make any sense," Nagi laughed. "You're just talking a bunch of nonsense!"

            I walked over to him. "It doesn't matter."

            I lashed out at him, making his left arm start to spasm. "You volunteered first, that's all."

            "What the hell are you doing?" he gasped, staring straight at me. I watched his arm continue to spasm above his head.

            "It's simple, you're the first to die." I bent his arm back towards his chest and stabbed it within.

            "It hurts," Nagi whined feebly.

            "Nagi?" One of the other thieves whispered.

            "MAKE IT STOP!" Nagi screamed. He crashed to the floor.

            One of the thieves shot his gun at me. I just aimed his bullet at one of his friends. Soon, all the thieves were shooting each other. 

            Lynn, who was within earshot, whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

            "You're nothing, now," I told her mentally. I just wished within myself that it were true. No matter how many times I kept telling myself she meant nothing to me, the scene when we went our separate ways kept playing in my head.

            "I love you, still," I heard her think.

            "It's a little late for that, isn't it?" I snapped back. I walked back to the bar and kept eating my cake, enjoying the chaos around me. "Besides, I find it quite funny that a girl who only a few months ago was on a search for Vash the Stampede is now sitting here captive by the Roderick Thieves. I thought you could shoot a rifle."

_*And we're all grown now_

_And we don't know how_

_To get it back_

_To good*_

            I didn't listen to what she had to say back. I engorged myself in the cake, hoping it made my pain vanish.

            When the last man was dead, I got up and walked over to the girls, the only ones still alive, apart from the bartender. "It really is a shame, what happened here. But, now at least you know, just how much pain there is in living."

            Two of the girls were weeping.

            "The day it all ends is near. I advise you to make good use of the little time you have left." Those were my parting words to the girls. The last thing I hoped I'd ever have to say to them, Lynn especially. 

_*And everyone here is thinking 'bout somebody else_

_It's best if we all keep this under our heads_

_I couldn't tell, if anyone here _

_Was feeling the way I do*_

            With that, I walked out of town. "That's unusual for me. I usually don't waste my time on vermin like that."

            I snickered. I knew Vash the Stampede was nearby. 

_*But it's over now, and I don't know how_

_It's over now_

_There's no getting back_

_To good*_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, all likey? ^_^. I thought it were rather cute-ish. Who knew Legato was in love once? And, furthermore, who knew he'd sorta save her later on? Well, ya know the drill! R&R!!!!

And, er, if you didn't like this, don't blame me! The concept came up watching Demon's Eye…


End file.
